The instant invention relates generally to dispensing devices and more specifically it relates to a sailboat chlorine dispenser for a swimming pool.
Numerous dispensing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to distribute chlorine and other chemicals into swimming pools. For example, U.S. Pats. No. 3,202,322; 3,677,711 and 4,546,503 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.